


The Fourth House

by k0uk3iji_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Meetings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0uk3iji_san/pseuds/k0uk3iji_san
Summary: A virus breaks out onto an unsuspecting college campus. It sweeps across the school like wildfire to the point where all but 50 students are unaffected. To protect their remaining students, the college board separated them into five houses to live until further notice. Bokuto was not looking forward to it one bit. That is — before he found out he would be living with an angel.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! The likelihood of any of this happening in real life is probably close to zero but it was a fun idea I had so I wrote it!

When Bokuto first heard of the outbreak on campus, he thought he would be one of the first to catch it. He’d never been especially careful about hygiene. Don’t get him wrong— he’d always wash his hands after he finished in the bathroom, showered and cleaned himself regularly, things like that. 

But those were just the basics in his opinion. He thought that to not catch a virus you had to stay in a single room all day. Lock yourself from the world and then wear a hazmat suit when you wanted to leave— err at least a mask of some sort. He’d never liked wearing masks. They always slipped off his nose and then it’d tickle his nostrils. He’d prefer if the whole virus business never happened. 

Apparently, according to people like Sakusa, his chemistry partner, people like Bokuto were the reason they were having an outbreak right now. But he wouldn’t take Sakusa’s word.  _ He _ got the virus from his partner and Bokuto was horribly single...so,  _ Ha! _

Back to the present time, he was standing in front of the house that would be his ‘home’ for an unspecified amount of time into the future. He wouldn’t lie, it looked  _ really cool. _ If this were under different circumstances he might’ve even been excited about staying somewhere that looked so expensive.

He had his bag in hand and started toward the door. He wasn’t sure who else he would be staying with. He had seen one girl headed toward the door a little while ago. She looked really tall  _ (probably around my height,  _ Bokuto thought), with short black hair. He also saw a guy with short spiky hair enter a little after her, and one more guy that had some sort of bowl cut. None of them looked too thrilled to be staying there either.

Then he saw someone who resembled Kenma in ways. He hadn’t been able to see Kenma or Kuroo in a few months. They had been more careful than Bokuto about the virus so it’s not too surprising they don’t have the virus but still, if they’re in the same house as Bokuto, that’d be great!

He jogged over to the blond who was walking toward the door, PSP in hand. He didn’t seem to be holding any bags which made Bokuto even more excited because it was pretty much a confirmation that Kuroo was there as well since he always made Kuroo carry his bags for him.

“Hey Hey, Kenma!” He announced, gaining the attention of a few people entering the house as well as Kenma. 

“Oh, Koutarou,” he looked up at Bokuto with a slightly surprised expression, “I didn’t know you’d be staying in this house too,” he looked back to the PSP, “actually I was almost sure you would be one the first people to get the virus.”

Bokuto let out a boisterous laugh which was barely muffled by his mask. “Ha! Honestly I thought I would be too!” He nudged Kenma with his elbow. “But hey, at least me you and Kuroo won’t be lonely!” He started to look around them, “Hey… where is Kuroo anyway?”

“Oh he’s already inside. He said he saw someone he knew.”

“Oh really?! I’ll go join ‘em then! Or- do you want me to stay with you while we walk ins-“

“Go join up with him, I’m fine,” Kenma interrupted.

“Okay then! I will! Bye Kenma!” He started to jog toward the door again, waving behind him.

He turned back around just in time, as he was just about to hit his head on the door frame. 

“Whoo! That was a close one, my apologies Mr. Door,” he said.

Apparently his streak of clumsiness decided to bite him in the ass at that very moment. He tripped over thin air and fell forward onto someone right in the doorway of the house. He dropped his luggage, trying to catch himself so he didn’t completely crush this person.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” He yelled, not wanting to make any enemies of someone he would be living with. “Are you oka-,” the words died in his mouth as he got a good look of _who_ he fell on. 

The most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He had inky black hair that looked very messy, but not like  _ Kuroo messy,  _ more like a messy that no other could recreate if they wanted to. And  _ oh his eyes! _ A gorgeous blue-ish, green-ish, grey-ish color that suited this mystery man  _ so well. _ Koutarou never hated masks so much, as this one in particular was covering the lower half of Mystery Man’s face. He looked back up to the upper part of his face. He had beautifully shaped eyebrows. So full and thick and pointed… downwards?  _ Oh he’s mad. He looks very mad. _

Bokuto tried to get his vocal cords to form a coherent sentence but it was no use. He just muttered strings of “ _ hee” “sorr” “Bokut..mm me sorr.” _

“Excuse me?” Mystery Man said.

Now Bokuto  _ really  _ couldn’t speak. The man’s  _ voice. _ Perfect. Perfection. Flawless. It was smooth and even, deeper than Bokuto’s own, and entirely perfect.

It then occurred to Bokuto that he was still on top of Mystery Man thanks to a certain someone’s damned voice.

_ “Woahhh! _ Bo! Trying new approaches I see! Although I must say it’s rather bold, shouldn’t you take him to dinner first?”

Bokuto managed to rip his eyes from Mystery Man to see his best friend. His ability to talk, think, and  _ move  _ all returned at the sound of Kuroo’s voice. He immediately leaped off of Mystery Man and started to apologize more profusely and properly.

“I-I’m really sorr _ ey,” _ he said as his voice cracked. His voice hadn’t done that since he was fourteen, but it thought  _ now  _ would be a great time to make a comeback. Kuroo and another voice he vaguely recognized erupted into laughter.

“Woh-  _ wow!  _ Bo-chan! You’re really smooth!” He heard someone say through their laughs.

_ Bo-chan? _ He thought.  _ Oh, Oikawa’s here. Great. Even more people to embarrass me in front of my future boyfriend. _

Speaking of Bokuto’s self proclaimed future boyfriend, he also got up and was staring daggers into Kuroo.

“Kuroo-san, Oikawa-san. Is he yours?” He glanced over to Bokuto as if he were their  _ pet. _

Kuroo walked over to place an arm around Mystery Man’s shoulders and pulled him into his chest.

_ “Yup!” _ he exclaimed. Bokuto looked at Kuroo with envy in that moment. Envy because he wanted to put  _ his _ arm around Mystery Man and pull him into  _ his _ chest.

“’Kaash, meet my best bro, Bokuto.”

“Ouch, Kuro-chan! I’m standing right here you know. And here I thought we were bonding just now,” Oikawa cut in.

“Oh I have a special place in my heart for people like you, Oikaa-kun,” Kuroo turned his attention back toward Bokuto. “Anyway, Bo, this is A-dog,” Kuroo grabbed ‘A-dog’s’ wrist and moved it in a waving motion. “Say hi, A-dog.”

Mystery Man snatched his hand from Kuroo’s grasp. Bokuto’s gaze followed his hands and saw that he hid them within each other. He looked back up to the man’s face as he started to speak.

“Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san.”

_ Akaashi Keiji. Akaaaaashi Keiji. Such a pretty name,  _ Bokuto thought.

“Hi! I’m Bokuto Kouta-“ he started to introduce himself back to Akaashi but was cut off by that damn  _ voice  _ again.

_ “‘Nice to meet you?!’” _ he heard Kuroo exclaim. “What happened to: I am Akaashi Keiji. Pleased to make your acquainta-“ Kuroo interrupted himself with his own laughter. 

Akaashi’s rather emotionless face grew more irritated.

“Thank you, Kuroo-san,” he said with venom. “I will be heading to find my room now.” He slipped from Kuroo’s arm to — like he just said, look for his own room.

Bokuto watched Akaashi walk up a flight of stairs, then after what felt like a minute, turned to talk to Kuroo only to find he wasn’t there. Actually — no one was there. He turned around quickly, looking to all of his sides. He saw about nine pairs of shoes by the door so that meant everyone came in already and went to find their rooms. And he was just standing there like an idiot!

_ Damn! I really hope Akaashi didn’t see me. _

Bokuto toed off his own shoes and went up the stairs to locate his room as well. In the email he got from the staff said that the rooms would be separated by year. He was in his third year of university so as far as he knew, he’d be sharing a room with Oikawa and Kuroo. It doesn’t seem terrible at first, since he’s known them prior to everything happening, but he just so happens to know what a terrible roommate Kuroo is already. He’s messy, he snores super loud, and has no regard for anyone else when he wants to do  _ things  _ with Kenma. He can only hope Oikawa — and whatever other third years are staying there — are more bearable.

_ Oh god, what if Akaashi is a third year too? I’ve never seen him in any of my classes before but maybe I just never noticed. No, I’d definitely notice someone like  _ him  _ in any class of mine. But it’s possible he just selected different courses than me. Oh fuck fuck fuck, there’s the door. Okay, moment of truth. Three, two… _

No Akaashi. Apparently his disappointment was visible to the demons around him.

“What’s wrong Bo-chan? You look disappointed. Like you were hoping to see someone here,” Oikawa said smugly as he was dumping his luggage on the bed he claimed to be his.

“You- you two are the worst!”

“What did  _ I  _ do?” Kuroo asked.

“You totally embarrassed me in front of…” he lowered his voice, not sure how far whatever room Akaashi was staying in was, “in front of Akashi,” he whispered.

“Bo,  _ I _ didn’t make you trip on top of him. That was your clumsy ass.”

“Yeah, but you said that stuff about trying new approaches! He probably thinks I’m some kind of pervert now.”

“Ahh! That was just a joke, I’m sure Kaash knows that too. Are you going to unpack your stuff or what?”

Bokuto was curious as to how long Kuroo had known Akaashi. They’ve got nicknames and seem all buddy-buddy. How long had he been keeping this beautiful secret all to himself! He opened his mouth to ask but-

“Excuse me,” said a voice from behind him. He didn’t recognize this voice at all. When he turned around he noticed it was the man he saw entering the house earlier.

_ Wow, his hair really  _ does _ look spiky. I wonder if he uses my type of gel. Actually maybe his is natural, it is pretty short. I wonder if he’ll let me touch it. Just for a quick seco- _

His thoughts were interrupted by the same man who was occupying them. 

“Uh… I can’t get past you,” he said.

Bokuto then realized he’d been standing in the doorway.

“Oh! Sorry about that!” He moved so the man could get inside the room, but heard a sound from Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan! I didn’t know you’d be in this room! Or this house even! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

This ‘Iwa-chan’ guy sighed. “Because I don’t tell random classmates about my business, Oikawa.”

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a look and Bokuto shrugged his shoulders.

“You guys know each other?” Kuroo inquired.

“We’re friends!”

“We have one class together.”

“Which makes us friends.”

“It doesn’t.”

“But you sit next to me.”

“Not by choice,” he sighed again. “I wonder if I can request a different house to stay at,” he mumbled to himself.

“Aw Iwa-chan, you know you don’t wanna do that! Deep down, you’re excited to be staying in the same house as me, I know it!”

“If you say so Oikawa,” he turned from facing Oikawa to Bokuto and Kuroo. “Iwaizumi Hajime.  _ Please _ don’t follow his footsteps and call me ‘Iwa-chan’.”

“Iwa-chan, you know you like it,” Oikawa said in a teasing manner.

“I’m Bokuto!”

“Kuroo Tetsuro, and don’t worry,  _ Iwa-chan,  _ I’ll think of a better nickname for you in no time because whoo,” he whistled, “Iwaizumi is a  _ mouth full _ .”

“I know right! That’s what I told him but he looked at me like I was crazy!”

“It’s not that long! Four syllables! I-wai-zu-mi!”

“Yeah, versus, I-wa-chan! It’s so much better.”

“It’s barely shorter!”

While the two continued with their banter, Bokuto took a second to look around the room. It was  _ huge. _ Probably the size of his entire flat plus some. There were three full sized beds.  _ Three! Full sized beds in one room! _ Each pushed into a corner. In the fourth corner there was a door. One of the sliding ones that Bokuto saw in a fancy hotel once. He walked up to it to open it and…  _ oh. _

_ This bathroom is fucking ginormous! _

There was a long mirror that went along the walls, underneath it, three separate sinks, each on a counter.

_ This counter is so big! I could fit like...a hundred of my gels on it! _

There was one large shower with glass walls surrounding it, and a bathtub. A  _ big _ bathtub. Bokuto stalked toward it.

_ I wonder if they have-, _ Bokuto gasped,  _ Wow! They have it! Jets! This is basically a hot tub! Like four whole people could fit in this thing! Maybe staying here won’t be so bad.  _

Bokuto walked out of the bathroom to see no sign of Iwaizumi, but there was one Oikawa leaning on Kuroo’s shoulder whining about something.

He walked up to the two and heard what he was saying.

“God, I swear he hates me or something, Kuro-chan!”

“Who hates you?” Bokuto asked.

Oikawa shot up at the sound of his voice. “Bo-chan! Do you think I’m attractive?!”

“Huh? I mean sure I guess… you’re no Akaashi that’s for sure!” Bokuto laughed out. His gaze shifted to Kuroo who was shaking his head like Bokuto said the wrong thing.

“Nevermind. I shouldn’t have asked  _ your _ opinion.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?! I have amazing taste! I like  _ Akaashi _ after all,” he said with a proud grin.

“Anyone would like Akkun. He’s attractive and all, but there’s certain types of beauty that can’t be compared to one another. Akkun and I are on one side of two different spectrums.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kuroo asked.

“Nevermind, Kuro-chan, that’s not important now! We need to come up with a plan to get Iwa-chan to date me!”

“But...you just said he hates you, Oikawa,” Bokuto said.

“I was just being melodramatic, Bo-chan!”

“I don’t know, Oikaa-kun. He doesn’t seem too fond of you. Why do you wanna date him so bad anyway?”

“No no, I swear he’s only that mean when we are around other people! But as to  _ why _ I want to date him-“

“Date who now?” the subject of discussion suddenly reappeared in the room.

“Wha- none of your business Iwa-chan!”

“Whatever. I’m not sure if you noticed but I just checked. There’s only three rooms in this house.”

“Yeah so,” Kuroo said.

“And all the beds in the other rooms are full.”

The three stayed quiet, because they  _ still _ didn’t get it.

“And there’s only three beds in here.”

“Wow. I’m proud of you, Iwa-chan. Who knew you could count.”

“Shut up! There’s four of us. And three beds!”

The three looked around the room, then back at each other with the simultaneous  _ “Ohhh.” _

“Well!” Kuroo said with a scheming grin, “I guess you and Oikawa’ll hafta share.”

Surprisingly, even Oikawa wouldn’t go along with an idea as ridiculous as that.

“What?!” they both demanded.

“Well, it only makes sense. Me and Bo are way bigger than both you-“

“Barely!” Oikawa scoffed.

“But it’s true. You both  _ are _ smaller. Therefore, the itty bitty kids get to share a bed.”

Oikawa was silent for a moment as Iwaizumi argued with Kuroo that height shouldn’t be a factor in deciding who gets what bed.

“You know what!” Oikawa shouted. “That is a great idea, Kuro-chan! Come on Iwa-chan! We should break into our new bed now,” he said with a wink.

“You’re crazy,” Iwaizumi snapped. “Both of you. I’ll sleep on the fucking couch or something,” he said as he started to exit the room.

“Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi,” Kuroo tutted while placing a hand in his shoulder to keep him inside, “I was just kidding around. I’ll be sleeping in the second year room, so  _ that,”  _ he pointed to one of the beds that wasn’t drowning in Oikawa or Bokuto’s belongings, “bed is yours.”

Iwaizumi looked up at Kuroo, his posture stiffening and getting oddly defensive. “Why will  _ you _ be in the second year room?”

“Why that’s where my dear kitten is of course.”

“And who would that be?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?”

The shorter opened his mouth to ask what the hell Kuroo was talking about but closed it after a second. He’d only known him for about ten minutes but was looking forward to getting as far from him as possible. At least for today.

“Your kitten...right — okay, whatever. As long as I’m not sleeping with  _ him.” _

Oikawa felt a pang in his heart at that. He’s only known Iwaizumi for about two months, but it was long enough to know that he wasn’t a bad person. He probably didn’t think Oikawa would be affected by a comment like that but it did hurt for some reason.

Of course he couldn’t let  _ Iwaizumi  _ know that.

“Silly Iwa-chan!” he lamented, his smile feeling more strained than usual, “You know you wouldn’t mind sleeping with me. In fact I think you’d rather enjoy it! From my years of experience, I’ve mastered many po-.”

_ “Okayyy!  _ Bo, I think we should go check on the other rooms, see how they’re settling in,” Kuroo insisted while pushing Bokuto out of the room.

“Tetsu! Hey! I was enjoying the show.”

“Shut  _ up.  _ C’mon, I wanna check how the second year room looks.”

“You just wanna see Kenma.”

Kuroo made a small chuckle and gave Bokuto a look that said ‘obviously.’ 

“That was weird though, right?”

“What?”

“How Iwaz- Iwaaa-“

“Iwaizumi,” Kuroo helped.

“Iwaizumi. How he got kind of defensive when you said you were sleeping in the second year room. Did he like, date Kenma before you or something?”

“What?” Kuroo asked through a chuckle.  _ “No,  _ Bo. Well, I don’t think so at least. I just met the guy but I’m like ninety-nine percent sure I’d know if Kenma dated him before me. I’m pretty sure he got like that ‘cause he knows Akaashi.”

Bokuto perked up, then cringed inwardly.

“He does?! Are they—”

“No. They aren’t. But I’ve always seen him around Akaashi in some way. Kaash told me they’ve known each other since his first year of high school. Their relationship is more like...brothers y’know. That’s the vibe I get from him at least. Pretty sure he’s just being protective.”

_ Great. Now I have to deal with some older sibling bull shit just to get to the heart of the love of my life. But what if it’s not just ‘older brother bull shit’. What if he’s in love with Akaashi and he’s one of those ‘if I can’t have you, no one can’ type of guys?! I wouldn’t blame him but…that’s just so much competition. It’ll make things really awkward between us when I finally win him over. _

“Hey, Kuroo.”

“Yeah?”

“You and Oikawa know Akashi right?”

“Well… yeah. I just told y-“

“For how long?”

“Eh…it’s been, what? Four years now. Well, at least that’s how long I’ve known him.”

Bokuto stopped in his tracks.

_ Four years? _

Four years Kuroo has known of Akaashi Keiji’s wonderful existence and did nothing to set him up with Bokuto.

“What the hell Tetsu?!” He slapped Kuroo’s chest with the back of his hand.

“Wha-“

“Four  _ years?!” _

“That’s what I said.”

“Why didn’t you introduce us?!”

“Is there a reason I should’ve?”

“So I could’ve woo’d him ages ago! So that we could be four years into a happy relationship by now!”

“Bo, how was I supposed to know you wanted to date him?”

“How could I not want to?! I thought you were my best bro, bro.”

“I  _ am.” _

“So then you must’ve had a reason you didn’t introduce us.” Bokuto let out a dramatic gasp. “Tetsu! Is he...?!”

Kuroo waited for the rest of the question but Bokuto just kept making gestures.

“Bokuto, I have no idea what you’re trying to say.”

Bokuto let out an exasperated sigh. “Is he,” he started to whisper-yell,  _ “straight?” _

Kuroo exploded into laughter at the boy's dramatics.

“It’s not funny Tetsu!” he whined. “This is a matter of life or death!”

Kuroo’s fit of laughter calmed down. As he wiped tears from his eyes and tried to regain his breath he replied, “He’s- he’s- whooo! He’s gay, Bo.”

“How do you know?”

“Trust me, he is. I’ve seen things you could only dream of.”

“Wha- Tetsuuu! Tell me you and him didn-,” Bokuto started.”

“Look at that, Bo, the second year’s room. Did I mention Akaashi would be in there?”

“He what?!”

“Heyyy kitten!” Kuroo yelled into the room.

Kenma was sitting on the bed they assumed was his, attention still on the PSP, but all eyes shot up at Kuroo’s exclaim.

“K-Kuro! Stop calling me that,” Kenma flinched, he lowered his voice. “So embarrassing, god.”

“Aw, you like it.”

Bokuto was vaguely reminded of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s recent argument.

He started to look around the room for a certain someone. In the process he noticed their room was essentially the same as the third years’ room. One corner dedicated to the doorway to the  _ magnificent  _ bathroom, the other three filled with full sized beds, and perched on top of one was one  _ magnificent  _ Akaashi Keiji. And he was…talking to a…

A girl.

Don’t get him wrong. Bokuto wasn’t one of the possessive types. He thought anyone could be friends with anyone, no matter their relationship status. But — Kuroo just told him Akaashi was gay. Just because he might like guys, doesn’t mean it’s limited to that. Bokuto had gotten his hopes up thinking that he was in the minority of the population that Akaashi actually liked, but what if Kuroo’s just never seen Akaashi with a girl before? Then he’d have to compete with the whole  _ world  _ just to get with him. But then again, four years is a long time to know someone. Surely Kuroo would’ve seen, or at least heard Akaashi mention, a girl at some point.

Bokuto was also never one to beat around the bush. He figured the best way to find out would be to ask him directly. So that’s what he did.

He made his way across the large room with a question on his tongue and he noticed it.

He was… he wasn’t wearing his mask. And —

He was  _ smiling. _

_ Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What do I do. I thought he was attractive enough before, but now. Fuck. I’m almost there. Okay. Just ask him normally Koutarou. It doesn’t have to be awkward. Aahhh but he’s so pretty! I can’t talk to someone that pretty! I should just go home. But I can’t go home. I have to stay here. Okay shit. Like two more steps. Just ask ‘Akaashi, do you happen to be gay?’ It’s that simple. Okay he saw me. Ask him Koutarou. Just say it — _

“Gay!” He yelled.  _ Very _ loudly.

Everyone’s attention was now on Bokuto.

Akaashi’s smile disappeared from his face and his normal, emotionless expression came upon him.

After a few seconds of silence he asked, “Are you gay, Bokuto-san?”

_ Shit that’s what I wanted to ask you! _

“Yes! I mean, no! Well kind of! I- I like everyone y’know! Er- not like that! I just...It’s not like I wanna date everyone or anything! Wait no! I’m not aromantic! Not that there’s anything wrong with that! I dated a girl who was aromantic once! But we aren’t together anymore so don’t worry about that! She broke up with me because- well, she figured out she was aromantic. But anyway I...I’m bi! Or- or pan?! I just- will like, like like, anyone, regardless of gender, you know!”

“Yes, Bokuto-san. I know what you mean.”

“Okay good! I wanted to ask  _ you _ if you were gay!”

“Why?” Akaashi said. “Are you trying to hit on me or something?” He teased but apparently Bokuto didn’t get the joke.

“What?! I- no! No! I was just um...” Bokuto’s gaze drifted to a girl standing next to him. She looked quite confused and — tall. For a moment he forgot about him and Akaashi’s conversation. “Hi!” He said to her.

She flinched slightly. “Oh- hello.”

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou! How tall are you?!”

“Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san. I am Amanai Kanoka and I believe I’m 183 centimeters.”

“Wow! I’ve never met a girl your height before. That’s really cool!”

A small blush came over her cheeks. “Oh...thank you, Bokuto-san, but weren’t you conversing with Akaashi-san?”

Bokuto looked back to where Akaashi had previously been seated, “Oh I’m sorry Akashi! I wasn’t ignoring you I sw- wha...where’d he go?”

“It’s  _ Akaashi,  _ Bokuto-san,” he was standing behind Bokuto suddenly, hands behind his back. Bokuto jumped and gave an intimidated ‘huh?’

“My name. It’s Akaashi,” he turned to Kanoka. “Amanai-san, I keep telling you, you don’t have to call me that. You’re older than me after all.”

“Oh I’m sorry!” She apologized.

“As for you, Bokuto-san. You’re quite odd.” At that moment Bokuto felt like he was going to faint as Akaashi took a few steps toward him, he lifted a hand and placed it on his shoulder. “I rather enjoy that in a person.” His thumb brushed back and forth among his shoulder as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

A large blush enveloped Bokuto’s face and he made a wrangled,  _ “Hauh?!,” _ sound.

“I believe I saw a classmate of mine enter the first year room,” he removed his hand from Bokuto’s shoulder and leaned around him to see Kanoka. “Amanai-san, if you don’t mind, I would like to introduce you to her.”

“Oh sure,” she walked to catch up with Akaashi.

He started to walk away from Bokuto, but not before turning around no giving Bokuto a look (that he perceived as sultry). “I hope we bump into each other again sometime, Bokuto-san.”

The same way he did earlier that day, Bokuto stood, dazed, his entire face tinted red, as he watched Akaashi and Kanoka leave the room. Then he felt a heavy weight lean on his side and around his shoulders.

He whistled.  _ “Damn _ Bo! I have to say, you are acting like a complete idiot in front of Akaashi! Have you even gotten a clear sentence out when he’s around?” Kuroo laughed. “I’m waiting for you to ‘woo’ him like you said, but by the looks of it, he’s doing all the wooing!”

No, Bokuto wouldn’t call that a laugh. It was the cackle of a tiny devil perched on his shoulder.

* * *

As they walked in the hallway, looking for the first years room, Kanoka’s felt a question rising in her throat.

_ This won’t be odd to ask him right? Of course not. We’ve known each other for about six months, I’d call him my friend. Friends ask each other things like this. _

“Akaashi-sa...er, Akaashi, may I ask you something?”

“Okay.”

“Do you know Bokuto-san?”

“Not really. We ran into each other this morning so I only really know his name...And of course the fact that he will  _ ‘like like’ _ anyone regardless of gender,” he said, fighting a smile at the recent memory of Bokuto stumbling over his words.

“Oh, okay. He seems to like you.”

“Yes, he does.”

They were silent for a moment and then, “Do you like him too?”

Akaashi looked as if he was in thought for a moment.

“I’m not sure about that — but he does seem fun in ways.”

“Yes, from what I’ve seen so far, he’s quite excitable.”

“No, not like that. I mean, yes he is excitable but I meant a different type of fun.” Kanoka made a face like she didn’t really understand so Akaashi continued. “Fun to tease. He gets flustered quite easily don’t you think? It’s especially entertaining for someone his... _ size.”  _ Kanoka looked at his face and noticed the lightest of blushes on his cheeks and the tiniest upward curve of his lips.

_ “Akaashi,” _ she giggled. “It sounds to me like you like him as well. If not just a little bit.”

“Perhaps I do. It will hopefully be fun while it lasts though,” he said, the smile disappearing from his face.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m sure once he gets to know me he won't be half as interested as he is now.”

“Akaa-”

“I know what you’re going to say, Kanoka-san. It’s true though. Someone like me is much too boring to attract someone because of my personality,” he paused. “Especially for someone like Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi-kun. I liked your personality. In case you don’t remember, I asked you out months after I met you  _ and _ got to know you. I’m sure Bokuto-san would be honored to get to know you. You know, when I was trying to find our room, I walked past the third years’ room and heard what sounded like Bokuto-san whining about embarrassing himself in front of you,” she said, her voice stern.

She didn’t get a response but saw Akaashi’s eyes widen ever so slightly. Akaashi himself denied the heat he felt creeping onto his skin. Eventually he said, “Would you look at that. The first year’s room is right there— do you hear that?”

The both of them were quiet for a moment, trying to listen in on what they heard going on in the room. It sounded like arguing but...there was only one voice. It was a bit muffled so they couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying. They turned to each other and gave a shrug.

Once they entered the door they saw the cause of all the yelling. Some first year standing near the doorway, reading something off of a piece of paper. He had a bowl cut and —

_ Damn it, he’s taller than me,  _ Akaashi thought.  _ Other than Kozume-san and Yachi-kun, I think I’m the shortest person here. _

The first year seemed to not notice them so they kept looking around the room. Their eyes landed on another first year standing by one of the beds, listening intently to what the other boy was saying — or just staring  _ at _ the other boy. His hair was dyed and styled strangely — even stranger than Bokuto’s, and…

_ Wow, he’s really tall,  _ Kanoka thought.  _ I think even I would have to look up to him. _

There was also one girl standing by one of the beds. She had short blond hair and looked scared...or maybe intimidated by all the yelling and…

_ Wow, she’s really pretty.  _ Kanoka felt a light blush overcome her cheeks.

“Um...excuse me?” Akaashi said, catching the attention of bowl cut boy.

“Ah! Oh hello!” He bowed, “I am Goshiki Tsutomu! It’s a pleasure!”

Akaashi was a bit thrown off by his abruptness. “Er- uh...A-Akaashi Keiji.”

“Oh! Akaashi-san!” The blond ran over to him.

“Ah, Yachi-kun. I thought I saw you earlier.”

“Yeah! I’m just glad I know somebody that’s staying here!” she exclaimed. It was then that she noticed Kanoka staring at her. She jumped a bit. “You’re tall,” she murmured.

“Eh...yes. I’m Amanai Kanoka.”

The blond’s voice was now significantly smaller than it was when she was talking to Akaashi as she introduced herself. “Yachi Hitoka.”

They stared at each other, each lost in some sort of trance. Akaashi smiled.

He knew of both of the girls’ recent mishaps with love — Yachi’s best friend and long time crush getting married to a man, and Kanoka’s crush  _ being  _ that man. To make matters worse, sometime in the first three months they knew each other, Kanoka asked Akaashi out, hoping to get over Tanaka, not knowing Akaashi was gay. Luckily, it didn’t affect their friendship. He was planning on setting them up some time in the near future anyway. This whole living together business just sped up the process.

He let the women continue in their awe-inspired staring contest and turned to the bowl cu- Goshiki.

“May I ask exactly what it is you’re reading, Goshiki-kun?”

“Yes! It’s the list of rules from the school board of things we can  _ not _ do during our stay at this house!”

Akaashi glanced over some of the things listed on the paper.

> **There will be no ingestion of drugs, alcohol, or any illegal substances while on the property of the school issued house.**
> 
> **Under no circumstances will anyone be allowed to go onto the property of the school issued house that is not a student.**
> 
> **Students will not be allowed to return back onto campus until it is declared a virus-free zone; or the virus is controlled.**

He skimmed the rest of the rules. He almost laughed. Most of them were essentially prohibiting parties, drinking and things of that sort while they were staying at the house.

_ Yeah right. Not while Kuroo and Oikawa are staying here. _

Speaking of Oikawa and Kuroo…

* * *

“Kuro-chan! I found it!” Oikawa called from one of the cupboards downstairs.

“Alriiiight! I knew the bastards were hiding it somewhere!”

“But- er, it’s locked.”

“Don’t worry, my friend. I found the key.”

Bokuto was rushed down the stairs at the sound of his friends yelling.

“You guys found it?!”

“Hell yeah!” He announced.

“How do you know if it’s the right key?” Oikawa questioned.

“Only one way to find out I guess.”

Bokuto reached the other two boys, who were crouched around a wooden cabinet underneath a fake fireplace. He leaned down as Kuroo was placing the key in the hole, revealing…

“Yes! Vodka, tequila, sake, bourbon! Whatever alcohol you name, these rich university school board assholes have in their filthy little stash! Did they really think we wouldn’t find it? It barely took five minutes of looking,” Kuroo cheered.

“How sad it is that they underestimate our searching skills so, Kuro-chan,” Oikawa said while lifting a bottle and placing it to his lips as if it were a baby.

“I know. It would also be a  _ shame _ if all this ‘life ruining substance’ went to waste don’t ya think? Bo, how d’you think we should put it to good use?”

Bokuto sat in thought for a moment. “Uh...I dunno. Maybe we should just let everyone know we found it and we can all have some drinks tonight. You know, that way we can get to know Ak- everyone better. It’d be like a makeshift bar,” he said with a nervous grin.

Oikawa let out an over dramatic gasp. “Bo-chan!” He slapped Bokuto in the back of his head. “Are you trying to get our dear, innocent Akkun drunk so you can convince him to participate in your dirty fantas-“

_ “No  _ Oikawa! I am not!” Bokuto defended.

“Oika, Kaash is anything but innocent. You of all people should know that.”

“Er! Wha?! Oikawaaa you too?!”

“No Bo-chan, Kuro-chan is just kidding,” he said hesitantly while glancing sideways at Kuroo.

Contrary to popular belief, Bokuto was not an idiot. Well, he may be considered one in certain subjects like trigonometry. But in emotional intelligence, he excelled. He could often read people (expressive people, like Oikawa) like a book. He gave Oikawa a disbelieving glare.

“Fine! But it was a one time thing Bo-chan! And it was a year ago!” He said defensively.

Bokuto let out an exasperated groan. “It’s like everyone but  _ me _ has done stuff with  _ my  _ future boyfriend?!”

“Who’s future boyfriend?” Iwaizumi suddenly emerged from a back door Bokuto had never seen before with a shirt slung over his shoulder.

Bokuto jumped slightly, “Iwaizumi! Where- where did you come from?”

“I was just checking out the backyard. There’s a huge pool back there you know?” he glanced behind himself.

“Dude — why’re you  _ shirtless,” _ Kuroo said, smirking per usual.

“Well...I was...there’s a pool so-“

“So you had to strip to look at a pool?” Bokuto accused, stifling a laugh. Both him and Kuroo were now holding finger tips up to their lips to keep their giggles contained. Iwaizumi could probably beat the both up if he wanted to.

He tried defending himself, “No! I just-“

“Just wanted to show off to  _ Oikawa,” _ Kuroo chortled, erupting into laughter along with Bokuto as Iwaizumi’s face started to heat up. With tears forming in his eyes from the laughter, his gaze shifted to Oikawa. Said man had his fingers lifted to his chin, a look of deep concentration etched onto his features. It was like he was trying to catalogue every curve and dip of Iwaizumi’s shirtless form as if he would never see it again. 

And to be honest, it was very unlikely he’d never see it again. But Oikawa wouldn’t take the risk.

Iwaizumi let out a half growl, half scoff. “Whatever I’m going upstairs whe- you guys brought drinks here?” He asked peeking over the couch where the alcohol had been set down, pulling his shirt over his head.

And just like that, it’s as if Oikawa was snapped out of a trance. “Of course we didn’t bring drinks here Iwa-chan! How could you think so lowly of me, I thought we supposed to be-“

_ “Okay  _ Oikawa! Okay. So, why  _ are _ there drinks here?”

Kuroo glanced down to the couch, dropping all of his weight on it next to the drinks. “We found it here dude. Wanna have some drinks tonight?”

Iwaizumi was well aware that it was against like — 70 percent of the rules set in pace for the house but he had also never been one to pass up the opportunity for a free drink. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to today. Even if it was with some of the most annoying people he’d ever met.

“Sure,” he agreed, feigning reluctance. 

“Cool! Hey maybe if you want you can tell Akaashi since you guys know each other and everything,” Bokuto laughed nervously.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at that. “How do you know I know Akaashi?”

“Well y’know uh-”

“I told ‘im,” Kuroo saved.

His raised eyebrow turned into a full on glare, this time directed at Kuroo. “Well, Akaashi doesn’t like to drink so-”

_ “False _ bro. I know for a fact from our first night toge-“

“You don’t want to finish that sentence,” Iwaizumi declared in such an intimidating way that Kuroo’s shit eating smirk faltered for a good three seconds before returning in a slightly less ‘shit eating’ way. If one looked closely they could still see the fear in his eyes however.

Bokuto flopped down onto the couch, letting all of his weight drop. He ran a hand through his hair and shut his eyes, imagining what possibilities were within reach for tonight. Akaashi did seem pretty reserved. Maybe he wouldn’t even want to drink like Iwaizumi said. If he didn’t, maybe Bokuto could swing by the second years room and talk to him alone. Just the two of them. Bokuto felt butterflies swarm his stomach at the thought. 

It’s ridiculous. He’d just met this guy and the mere thought of talking to him alone was enough to give Bokuto butterflies.


	2. He gets flustered quite easily don’t you think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi puts his teasing to good use + a peek into Bokuto and Akaashi’s separate backstories

Bokuto looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair for what felt like the hundredth time. He wasn’t sure how but everyone staying in their house had somehow ended up in the _ humongous  _ living room, drinking their preferred beverages, eating, or just getting to know each other.

Of course that included Akaashi.

He was just relaxing on one of the many couches talking to some first year he later found out was named Koganegawa, making conversation, getting to know one of his roommates,  _ like a normal person,  _ when the first year stopped talking for some reason. He kept glancing back from whatever Bokuto was rambling about to something behind his shoulder. Bokuto noticed and it started to annoy him.

“Kogane?” he finally asked. “You alright man?”

“Huh? Yeah I’m good! It’s just um...hi Akaashi-san,” he said nervously.

Bokuto immediately stiffened. He had been sitting on the couch, arms stretched on either side of him but his body facing his left so he could talk to Koganegawa. He slowly turned his head to see behind him and low and behold, Akaashi Keiji was sitting  _ so close _ to him. It’s a miracle he didn’t  _ feel _ him. Not only was he next to Bokuto, but he was leaning into him, like he was about to engage in his and Koganegawa’s conversation, but stayed silent.

From an outside perspective it would look like he was sitting with his arm  _ around _ Akaashi, while Akaashi leaned into his embrace. The mere thought sent shivers down his spine.

His eyes were wide as saucers while Akaashi’s looked emotionless. Like he was doing nothing out of the ordinary.

He quickly jerked his arms back to his own sides, turning away from Koganegawa, forgetting he was ever there.

“Oh Akaashi! It- it is Akaashi right! That’s how you say it?!”

Akaashi made no attempt to move away from Bokuto. He nodded his head once though. “Yes Bokuto-san.”

“Okay good...um what are you doing...here?” He asked carefully. He didn’t want to make it sound like he was rejecting Akaashi’s...whatever this was. Maybe this was Akaashi’s own special way of showing Bokuto he liked him. (Unlikely. He’s not an animal). Or maybe Akaashi didn’t realize how close they were (also extremely unlikely. There was no way someone could be so oblivious that they didn’t notice how intimate their position looked). 

Granted, without Bokuto’s arms ‘around’ Akaashi, he had a little more breathing space. That was until Akaashi scooted  _ even closer _ to him and lifted a hand to Bokuto’s arm, his fingertips sliding slightly underneath the sleeve of his shirt.

“You looked like you were having an interesting conversation with Koganegawa-kun. I just was curious to know what you were talking about is all,” he paused, leaning around Bokuto’s side for a quick second to give a small wave to Koganegawa before returning to Bokuto’s line of vision. “Is that alright with you Bokuto-san.” His hand began moving up and down Bokuto’s arm slightly. Though his expression made it seem as if he had no idea how he was affecting Bokuto, his eyes told Bokuto an entirely different story. For someone who claimed to be emotionally intelligent, Bokuto was surprised he hadn’t noticed before. Akaashi’s eyes (his beautiful  _ beautiful _ eyes) seemed to be the gateway to tell what he was thinking. They were telling him a story of Akaashi’s thought process. He just couldn’t figure out  _ what _ story. Was he just bored and trying to get a reaction out of Bokuto, was he aware of how he was affecting Bokuto but just didn’t care, or was he just not one for beating around the bush. Letting Bokuto know what he wanted without any games. He might’ve been able to concentrate and focus on Akaashi’s eyes better if he didn’t notice his other hand inching towards Bokuto’s thigh out of the corner of his eye.

Seconds later he stopped breathing entirely. He mentally cursed and praised himself for wearing shorts. 

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi called. He hadn’t realized his eyes were squeezed shut but he quickly opened them to gaze at Akaashi. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment so he replied with a “Hm?”

“I can’t help but notice you’re very muscular, Bokuto-san. Do you play a sport of some sort?” He spoke slowly, making sure Bokuto caught every word. Bokuto swore every time his name came out of Akaashi’s mouth, Akaashi would say it  _ extra _ slowly, enunciating every syllable.

“Yeah I- er” he tried taking in a deep breath, or as deep as he could. It was like with every word that came out of his mouth, Akaashi drew closer. “I uh played volleyball but now I just work out a lot,” he said with a nervous chuckle. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for technically getting a sentence out around Akaashi. 

Akaashi let out a small hum of confirmation as he began drawing random shapes and patterns into Bokuto’s thigh while his hand continued to move in an up and down pattern. He never broke eye contact with Bokuto.

Bokuto could feel heat among his entire face and neck, his arm and thigh felt as if they were on fire everywhere Akaashi’s fingertips touched, and the alluring look he was giving Bokuto was causing him to sprout a semi.

_ God this is so embarrassing! I’m an adult now! I can’t be getting boners just cause someone touched me!  _

Bokuto knew he had to get out of there and fast. He sprung up from the couch abruptly. “I uh have to use the bathroom!” He announced as he rushed to the nearest bathroom. Maybe if he spared a spare glance in Akaashi’s direction he would have seen the smirk growing upon his lips.

_ You’ve still got it, Keiji. _ He felt satisfied with himself. Toying with Bokuto was quickly becoming a favorite activity of his. It would probably be his main source of entertainment while staying in the dreadful house. Suddenly Keiji felt an eerie presence behind him.

“Kuroo-san,” was his greeting. Or, more like an acknowledgment that he knew Kuroo was lurking.

“You must  _ really _ wanna get in his pants huh Keiji?”

He glanced behind him to see Kuroo leaning over the couch, head propped on his palm.

“I’ve no idea what you’re referring to.”

“C’mon don’t play stupid. You’re really pulling out the big guns on Bo. I mean- you were practically on top of him. Even when you’re shit faced drunk I’ve never seen you come onto someone this obviously. I don’t think he could take it much longer and it’s only been a day.”

“I am not doing anything. I am simply trying to get to know my new housemate better.”

“Well correct me if I’m wrong but I don’t see you rubbing up on...well...anyone else.”

“I already know most people in this house. There’s no need for me to get to know anyone else here.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. He decided he could attempt to help out his friend’s blood pressure by calming Akaashi’s horny wrath.

“You know, Bo pretty much fell for you like the moment he saw you. I’m sure you wouldn’t even have to try if you really wanted to date him. Just ask.”

Akaashi’s smirk fell. He turned his head away from Kuroo so he was looking forward again.

“I don’t want to date Bokuto-san. He will be a good hook up at best and possibly an acquaintance afterward.”

Kuroo frowned, “I know you’ve only known him for a few hours, but it’s pretty easy to tell I think. Bo isn’t like Oikawa and me. I can’t remember a single time when he had a hook up and was able to forget about the person afterward. The only reason he’s over his past hook ups now is cause they ignored him until he got the hint. You’re being very obvious right now Kaash and Bokuto is probably taking your advances as you saying you want the same thing as him. A relationship.”

“You don’t know that,” Akaashi rebutted, furrowing his brow.

“Oh yeah? Earlier he referred to you as his ‘future boyfriend’.”

Akaashi’s hooded eyes widened by a fraction and a soft tint of red spread across his cheeks. He denied the butterflies in his stomach. 

“He- he doesn’t even know me,” he raised his voice slightly as he turned back to Kuroo.

“Yeah but he wants to.”

“And then he’ll be disappointed when he does,” he snapped. He stood up and started toward the stairs.

“Kaash, where ‘re you going?” Kuroo called.

“To bed, obviously.”

Kuroo scurried around the couch and started to follow after him. “C’mon Keiji, just talk to him.”

Akaashi sighed and unfurrowed his brows. He schooled his face back into the neutral expression he wore daily. “I’d prefer not to Kuroo-san. You’ve really put things into perspective for me so for that I thank you. I’ll avoid Bokuto-san to the best of my ability for the time being.”

Kuroo was about to argue that that was very much  _ not _ what he should do and he should give Bokuto the chance to get to know him at the very least but then they reached the stairs. “Goodnight, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo accepted defeat for the night and returned to the table he was once sitting at. He glanced to his side and caught a glimpse of Iwaizumi staring daggers into him. From an outside standpoint Kuroo could envision how their interaction looked. Especially to someone as protective as Iwaizumi. He picked up the pace of his foot steps and finally sat down in an empty seat he earlier occupied. Kenma looked up from his PSP at his return.

“Did you calm him down any?” He questioned. They both knew that with the way Akaashi was acting currently, Bokuto would likely combust before the day ended.

Kuroo sighed. “If by ‘calm down’ you mean he’s never gonna willingly talk to Bo again, then yeah I got him to calm down.” He ducked his head to run a hand through his hair when he felt someone standing in front of him. He rose his head to find tufts of black and white standing tall. “Oh hey Bo,” he greeted, his voice tainted by guilt. Technically he drove Akaashi away from Bokuto. At least for the night anyway. Kuroo had a feeling Akaashi wouldn’t really be ‘avoiding Bokuto to the best of his ability’. And even if he tried it’d be impossible. They lived together after all. Still, if he hadn’t interfered, at the pace things were going, more likely than not Bokuto would’ve gotten laid. But then Akaashi wouldn’t have pursued a relationship with him and Bokuto would end up with yet another heartbreak. So really Kuroo did Bokuto a favor with his accidental cock blocking and—

“Have you seen Akaashi? We were uh...talking and I had to use the bathroom but,” he turned his head in different directions in the room like a lost puppy. “I don’t see him anymore.”

Forget everything Kuroo just thought. He felt very guilty about driving Akaashi away. “He uh...he went to bed, Bo.”

He saw the light in Bokuto’s golden irises fade some. “Oh...well um, I think I’ll hit the hay too.” He scratched the back of his head and let out a sad laugh.

“You sure bro? It’s not too late yet and me and Kenma are gonna be up a while longer. You can hang with us y’know?”

“Nah it’s okay! I’m tired anyway. Moved around a lot today so I’ll go rest up my joints,” the sad smile still occupied his face as he started toward the stairs. “Night Tetsu, night Kenma!” He said with a wave. 

“G’night Bo.”

Kuroo had begun to notice new odd behavior of Bokuto’s. It started around their second year of university. That had been a particularly rough year for Bokuto considering everything that happened. He’d always gotten oddly attached to people he just met (hence his new infatuation with Akaashi). Often times if the people gave him the time of day, those infatuations would relatively quickly turn into love. Usually one sided. By March that year he’d gotten dumped twice and ignored by three different hook ups. Five rejections in three months can do a lot to a person's self esteem, especially if it’s already as fragile as Bokuto’s own. He ended up spending a lot of time at Kuroo’s dorm room. Everytime a new person snapped at him for being ‘too clingy’, ‘too emotionally unstable’, ‘too annoying’, too Bokuto, he’d run to Kuroo’s. They’d lie together as Kuroo did everything in his power to cheer him up. This resulted in a lot of movie nights cuddled up together, going to town on their favorite snacks, just a lot of quality ‘bro time’. At least that was what Kuroo thought. After Bokuto’s fifth rejection he headed over to Kuroo's, not as sad as the previous nights. Kuroo welcomed him with open arms. Kuroo always made time for him. Kuroo knew exactly what Bokuto liked and when Bokuto sat, head leaning onto Kuroo’s shoulder, he knew what he liked as well. 

That night he confessed.

Kuroo didn’t feel the same. 

The rejection enough put a strain on their friendship that had only grown in the recent months. Not even a month later Kuroo and Kenma started dating.

Bokuto decided enough was enough. After every rejection Kuroo had told Bokuto that it wasn’t his fault. That he wasn’t the problem. That the people who yelled and rejected him were missing out on a great guy. That  _ anyone _ would be lucky to have Bokuto.

Obviously not anyone.

If not even Kuroo could handle him, obviously the problem  _ was  _ him. Something had to change.

Kuroo noticed the new behavior.

Instead of being openly dejected, Bokuto would try to smile through his sadness, his discomfort, whatever it was. He insisted over and over that he was fine. Little did he know his bright golden eyes told everyone exactly how he was feeling. No matter how convincing he sounded, or how much he smiled, one look into his wide eyes would tell even a complete stranger his exact emotion. It always amazed Kuroo.

He noticed that after countless more rejections throughout the year, Bokuto would never mention it to Kuroo. He told him the beginning. It usually was something along the lines of  _ ‘Kuroo I met this totally awesome [insert gender] at [insert location, usually a club]! They’re so [insert over excited adjective]! We only hooked up but I think we really clicked so it will hopefully turn into something more in the future!’. _ He’d say with his big bright grin. He often hyper fixated on each detail he could find out about the person and regurgitate it to Kuroo. Kuroo didn’t mind. It was always nice to see Bokuto getting back into the relationship department. That is until he stops talking about them. Their name suddenly never heard in conversation and his bright eyes turn to a more dull yellow. That’s usually when they snap at him.

Even though Kuroo did not like Bokuto from a romantic standpoint, he still had a strong platonic love for him. It hurt him to see Bokuto get rejected so many times and in such crude ways. He wants Bokuto to avoid as many heart breaks as possible.

It’s why he tried protecting him from Akaashi.

Well — that’s a rather harsh way to put it. It’s not like Akaashi was some cruel dream crusher. Everyone had their own problems and he wasn’t so sure of Akaashi’s. He was much more reserved than Bokuto. Despite knowing Akaashi for four years he’d only gotten glimpses of who he really is.

It happened during Kuroo’s first year of university, Akaashi’s third year of high school. Kuroo had invited him and some other friends over for a small get together. Obviously it didn’t stay that way. Within a half hour it escalated into a full blown party. Mostly consisting of university students but a few from Kuroo’s old high school as well. Akaashi wasn’t one to shy away from drinking and neither was Kuroo, though he had significantly less than Akaashi. That wasn’t to say Akaashi was ‘shit faced’ or anything but his tongue was a lot looser than he often preferred. At some point the two of them had ditched the party and were in Kuroo’s bedroom. Kuroo tries to remember as much as he can of their conversation but most of it was a blur. He does however remember Akaashi complaining about something like his expressionless face. His blandness. That night he repeatedly asked why Kuroo was even friends with someone like him. After about ten minutes of Akaashi’s venting and Kuroo doing his best to take in every word of what he was saying, they ended up lying on Kuroo’s bed, making out and grinding up against each other until they both came panting. Luckily they had done nothing penetrative since they were both under the influence, but still, Kuroo was almost 100% sure that was the most intimate Akaashi had ever been with anyone. The days that followed were semi awkward. It wasn’t like they went to the same school so they saw each other all the time, but him and Akaashi texted all the time. All times of day. Probably more than he talked to Bokuto or Kenma online. During those days Kuroo had been receiving texts from Akaashi like everything was normal. He had been expecting Akaashi to ignore him out of fear or maybe regret; but he acted as if nothing had changed. As if they hadn’t gotten each other off just a few nights ago. He confronted Akaashi about it and asked how he was feeling a week after the incident. Akaashi’s exact words were 

_ “Actually I believe you have just opened my eyes to something, Kuroo-san. Something I will now indulge in. As for our relationship I want nothing to change unless you do,” his sure expression faltered.  _ “Do _ you want something to change between us?”  _

Kuroo quickly denied it. He was happy their relationship would stay the same. Instead of being swept under the rug, their hook up (if it could even be called that) was more so like an ugly photograph placed in the back of a bookshelf. You’re not normally thinking about it but every once in a while it was brought out for shits and giggles. It was a little thing Kuroo liked to hang over Akaashi’s head. In a playful way of course. Akaashi would reply the same way he replied to all of Kuroo’s teasing: with an eye roll, an insult right back, or straight up denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Lmk if i made any spelling/grammar mistakes
> 
> I apologize for this chapter being a lot of exposition when the last one was mostly dialogue but there was a lot of backstory I didn’t know where else to fit it. The next chapter will be a lot more like the first!
> 
> I also would just like to state all characters relationships with each other so that it is not confusing, since i didn’t say everything very clearly in the chapter
> 
> Bokuto/Kuroo-  
> After many break ups and Kuroo being there for him time and time again, Bokuto gains feelings for Kuroo. Kuroo has feelings for Kenma but Bo doesn’t know that. Kuroo rejects him (NICELY:( ) and their relationship goes back to normal over time. Romantic feelings are no longer in their relationship
> 
> Kuroo/Akaashi-  
> Friends since Akaashi’s second year of high school (I’m imagining they go to the same high school in this fic but it rly doesn’t matter anymore). Kuroo is one of the first people Akaashi opens up to, even if its not 100% willingly, he trusts Kuroo. Drunk or not. They ‘hook up’. Despite some jokes Kuroo made in the first chapter, like him “seeing things Bokuto could only dream of” and when he said he knew akaashi liked to drink bc of their “first night together” what i said they did in the chapter was ALL THEY DID. Kuroo just likes being dramatic and implying him and akaashi had sex is a fun way for him to rile up Bokuto and Iwaizumi. Romantic feelings were NEVER involved in their relationship.
> 
> Kenma/Kuroo-  
> Still childhood friends and all that, Kuroo thought his feelings for Kenma were unrequited until his second year of uni, right after Bokuto confessed to him. Kenma is aware of bokutos previous crush on Kuroo but doesn’t care and also aware of what Akaashi and Kuroo did in high school.
> 
> Oikawa/Iwaizumi- (slight spoilers for something in the 3rd chapter but nothing major)  
> They met at a club right before both of their third years started, hooked up, later found out they were in the same class. Oikawa wants to pursue a relationship, or for now another hook up w iwa and iwa wants ‘nothing to do with him’ ;) sure
> 
> Iwaizumi/Akaashi-  
> I’m not exactly sure on their exact relationship yet but they’ve been friends for about 5 years. (Akaashi’s first year). Iwaizumi is a big brother type figure i guesssss. Probably more like best friend type relationship but iwa is very protective bc of something that you will find out about later. No romantic feelings ever involved.
> 
> Oikawa/Akaashi-  
> Met thru Kuroo at a club, one night stand, good friends now. No romantic feelings ever involved.
> 
> Akaashi/Kanoka-  
> Met at the beginning of year (both of their second years), quickly became friends, in an attempt to get over Tanaka, kanoka asks Akaashi out, akaashi politely declines, informing her he is gay. Their relationship is rough for a bit but back to normal after a few weeks. No romantic feelings involved anymore.
> 
> And that’s it i think! I believe everyone else is quite obvious where they stand but if you have questions feel free to ask!!:)


End file.
